Misery Loves Company
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Sakura is raped, and goes to the only person she thinks she can trust- Kakashi. But what happens when she begins to crave his touch, begins to want him in ways she shouldn't? rated for rape, and graphic sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- When Misery Knocks**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- Main KakaSaku**

**Summary- Sakura is raped by Hidan, and after the initial shock and wounds heal, she goes to the one person she thinks she can trust. Kakashi-sensei. He tries everything to help her, but everything fails. What will he do when she starts to crave his touch, when she wants him to do the unthinkable? Will he think about it?**

**A/N- So, yeah, not for young children. Contains graphic scenes of rape, and sexual themes not suitable for younger audiences, Viewer discretion is advised. Parental discretion is strongly advised. And Hidan, and Sakura are wearing different clothes from what they usually do. They have to change sometime. XD**

**soo sorry, I know I should be updating Substitution, but this came to me in a dream, a rather graphic, disturbing, and random dream, again, I'm sorry, I'll finish this and Substitution ASAP, I promise.**

A girl of around sixteen was walking home from her training session with Kakashi-sensei, when a strong arm grabbed her from behind, and dragged her into the brush at the side of the road. She was thrown mercilessly onto the ground. Her bag was ripped from her hands, it's contents scattered on the ground. She lay silently, hoping that, that was all the unknown person wanted. She saw the light grey eyes flash to her face, and something in them darkened. She saw the transition, and tried to jump to her feet, to run before the person had a chance to do what they wanted with her.

The arms grabbed her from behind again, and dragged her down onto the ground again. She kicked, and screamed, hitting, and scratching trying to get away. A hand was placed over her mouth in an effort to silence her. She bit down hard on the flesh in her mouth, but her assailant didn't seem to feel the pain. She bit down harder, and felt her teeth meet in the middle of the skin. She gagged on the strong taste of blood, and raw flesh in her mouth. She felt a hand move under her skirt, and tried to stop the person from pulling her tights down.

Her hands were pinned above her head by her soon-to-be rapist. She looked deep into the eyes above her, and a sudden realization hit her. She'd seen this person before. It was the Akatsuki member Hidan, the Jashinist. She was over come by an uncontrollable fit of fear. Would he kill her when he was done, or did he think that what he was about to do to her was worse than death?

He ripped her tights, getting them off, and she felt a sudden awareness of everything around her. Her shirt was ripped open, the strips of fabric fell down her sides. He reached around her back, an undid the hooks on her bra, before cutting the straps with a kunai. He threw it, and leaned down to suckle lightly on her nipple. She felt disgust rise in her throat, as her body began to react to the man's touch. He seemed to notice it too. He bit down hard on her nipple. A thrill of pain shot through her chest, and she tried to pull away from him. He pinned her down with his body weight, pinning her hands above her head again, he pulled her skirt up.

His hands were rough as he puled her knees apart, and she was sure she was going to have bruises by tomorrow. He pulled his pants down to his knees, and pushed his body in between her legs, spreading them wider. She gave a cry, as he bit her again, drawing blood this time. She lay still, for a moment, until he pushed slowly into her. She felt something tear inside of her, the pain was almost unbearable. She writhed, and screamed in pain, and no one heard her. He began to thrust as soon as he was fully into her. Tearing her more, causing her deep pain, and humiliation. He bit her often, sometimes drawing blood, sometimes leaving a bruise.

She lay quiet while he had his way with her. Hoping that if she was still, and quiet, he would finish sooner, and leave her. The pain was still there, but it had lessened to an ache that throbbed in her lower abdomen. She felt him begin to shudder, and knew that his release was coming soon, and she prayed to god that he didn't kill her. He filled her with his disgusting essence, moaning, and clutching her sides tightly. She lay silently on the ground, as he stood, and pulled his pants back up. He squatted down, and grabbed her face in his hand.

"Forget my face." he said menacingly. She closed eyes, and pulled her face out of his grip. By the time she felt safe to open her eyes, he was long gone. She curled into the fetal position, and cried. It was getting dark when she sat up, and got her things together. She picked her things up off of the ground, and stuffed them back into her purse, before walking slowly home, feeling too sore to jump from tree to tree.

She opened her apartment door slowly, and shuffled inside. Throwing her purse on her table, she continued through the house to her bathroom, where she took a long shower, and came to a conclusion: they just didn't make water hot enough to make her feel clean at that moment. She doubted if she'd ever feel clean again. Something in her soul had been broken, and something from her spirit had been taken from her. Her innocence had been shattered, broken apart, and buried under the guilt that she now felt.

She should've tried harder to fight him off, or screamed louder so someone heard her. She couldn't have been that far from Kakashi-sensai. But it was too late now, what was done was done, she couldn't take it back now. It took weeks for her to be able to walk properly, and for most of her wounds to heal. She began to feel very unsafe being on her own, and decided that she should move in with someone. Naruto would be more than happy to have her as a room-mate. But she wasn't sure if she'd be able to live with Naruto without killing him. Sasuke would've been her first choice, but he was no longer in the village. She definitely didn't want to move in with Ino, or Tsunade. So that left two rational choices. Kakashi, or Jiraya. They were both pervs, but Jiraya was ten times worse than Kakashi, and he was also a good twenty years older than Kakashi.

So Kakashi it was. She changed her course, and went to the other side of town. Climbing two flights of stairs, she came to Kakashi's apartment. She knocked on the door, which was answered almost immediately.

"Sakura, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked.

"I was wondering if I could move in with you." she said.

Kakashi seemed surprised. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes." Sakura answered slowly. "I don't feel safe on my own anymore."

"Why?"

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi opened the door, and let her in. She sat on the couch, and for the first time since it had happened, she told the story of her ordeal. Kakashi seemed to become more, and more disgusted as she continued. He was literally shaking with anger by the time she finished.

"Who did it?" he asked, in a whisper.

"I don't know." Sakura said, feeling suddenly guilty for lying.

"So it wasn't someone from this village?"

"No."

"Do you know which village he may have come from?"

'The rain village.' is what she thought. "No." is what she said.

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. He closed his eyes, and seemed to be in deep thought.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Sakura asked, panicking.

Kakashi's eyes flashed open. "No. Not at you. Never at you. I was so close to you, and I didn't hear. I'm disgusted with myself. And the scum that dared to touch you."

Sakura watched as Kakashi paced across the room. He suddenly stopped in front of her, he dropped to his knees quickly, and took her hands in his.

"You can stay as long as you wish." he said, kissing the back of her hands.

She shivered at the touch of his covered lips. She pulled her hands away, cupping the sides of his face with her hands. She pulled his mask down before he had time to reject, and gasped in shock. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

She saw him blush from the intensity of her stare. She felt herself leaning forwards, she pressed her lips against his. They were soft, and strangely willing. She felt him pull her into his arms, as if he'd been waiting for this moment, and she realized, he probably had been. He'd probably been waiting for her to make the first move.

She moaned as he pulled her right off of the couch, and right into his lap. She fit perfectly to the curve of his body, her's arching into his. Her arms were in a vice grip around his neck pulling him closer.

**Wow, I've been working on this fic for a while now, and I finally decided that I was bored enough with it for now that I'll just put this up as chapter one. so here you go, chapter one.**

**What is Sakura thinking? lol**

**anyways, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Chapter two of Misery Loves Company. Hope you like it… err, I know I should update Substitution, but This is the last chapter of this story, that's it, that's all, no sequel, no other chapters, this is the end. So as I said before, enjoy it while it lasts. **

**But, if I get enough reviews asking me to continue, I might. Anyways, Chapter two.**

Sakura's arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck, as she felt herself being pulled into his lap. Her body fit perfectly into the curve of his, as her spine bent to mold her to him. She gasped as his tongue slid over her lip, and opened her mouth to let him enter. His tongue tangled tentatively with hers, sliding effortlessly around her warm cavern in a way that made her sure that he'd had lot's of practice.

She moaned in disappointment as he pulled away from her, and placed her back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I stepped out of line." He said softly, still sitting where he had been before.

Sakura sighed, and knelt on the floor in front of him, catching his face in her hands, she placed another soft kiss on his lips. "No. I want this. I'm not sure why, but I want you. Kakashi, I don't want the memory to haunt me, give me a better one."

Kakashi's eyes softened, and he pulled her toward him again. "You're sure it's not too soon for you?"

"Kakashi, please, I don't want to ask you again."

"You don't have to." He answered, pulling her in for a quick kiss, before standing, and picking her up off of the floor. She gasped as her body left the floor, and wrapped her legs around Kakashi's waist to balance herself. He walked slowly down the hallway, opening a door near the end of it, and entering a large room.

He laid her on the bed at the opposite wall, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He slid his hands down her legs, to her feet where he slipped her shoes off. He moved his hands up to her knees where the yellowish shadows of bruises were still visible, and squeezed gently. He felt her tense as a memory came flooding back, and quickly moved his hands away form her knees. His arms wrapped around her waist again, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's too soon." He said quietly.

"No." she answered firmly, pushing him away, "I told you, I want this. I want you."

Kakashi's eyes softened again, and he shook his head, before pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

Kakashi slid his hands up her back, and pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly. He pulled the dress down off of her shoulders, and helped her slide her arms out of it. He made her lay back, and pulled the dress down over her legs, letting it drop softly to the floor. He stood, and removed his vest, and shirt, before sliding his mask, and headband off. Sakura's hands met his at the top of his pants, but he softy pushed her away, and knelt on the floor again. His arms wrapped around her, and he smoothly un-did the clasp on her bra.

He felt her breathing quicken, and gently ran his hands up and down her back to calm her.

"You have to remember Sakura; I'll never, ever hurt you." He said, sliding her bra off of her arms. He softly cupped one of her breasts in his hands, kneading it gently. She moaned at the pleasureful touch, arching into him. He placed soft kisses on her throat, running his tongue down over her other nipple.

She gasped at the sudden warm wetness, and arched into him again. He stood again, and slid his pants down over his aching erection, letting them fall to the floor, before removing his boxers. He heard Sakura's small gasp, and had to suppress a grin.

He knelt on the floor one more time, and hooked his fingers in the top of her panties. She shifted her weight, and he pulled the soft fabric down and off of her legs. He made her lay back on the bed, and straddled her hips. His hands worked their way up to her breasts again, and his calloused fingers worked at the flesh.

He leaned down, and kissed her again, with a little more force, and felt her moan again. He reached out, and fumbled around for his table, when he found it, he pulled open the top drawer, and hunted around inside, before pulling out a small, flat package. He pulled away form Sakura, and sat up. She watched as he ripped open the package, and pulled the condom out.

Her eyes followed his hands as they traveled down. He squeezed the tip of the condom, and rolled it on, as far down as it would go. He pushed Sakura back down onto the bed, and kissed her again, his right hand slid down her body, to the warmth between her legs.

"Kakashi!" she moaned, as his fingers brushed against that place that sent waves of pleasure through her body. He pushed against that spot again, before sliding two fingers inside of her. She cried out, and pushed back against him, as he thrust his fingers into her.

He pulled his fingers out of her, and used both of his hands to balance himself. She moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her entrance. She spread her legs wider, inviting him.

He pushed slowly into her, causing her to cry out in mixed pain, and pleasure. He stopped all movements, to allow her to adjust to his size, before pulling out of her, and thrusting back in.

Her nails dug into his back, as she was over-ridden with pleasure. Her moans and cries of pleasure pushed Kakashi to speed up the tempo. Soon he was thrusting hard into her, their sweat slicked skin sliding effortlessly against each other.

"Oh God!! Kakashi, I'm-" Sakura began; but she didn't have time to finish her sentence as a powerful orgasm tore through her.

Her walls tightened around Kakashi, sending him over the edge. He came violently, with a cry of pleasure.

He pulled out of her slowly, and lay down beside her on the bed, after sliding off the condom, and tying it. He threw it in the waste basket as he lay down.

Sakura snuggled in beside her new lover, sighing contentedly. "Thank you Kakashi."

"Anytime." Kakashi said a hint of a smile in his voice.

There were a few minutes of silence before, "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sakura, I always will."

Soon after they fell asleep, dreaming of what new things this road of life could bring them.

**Yeah, I know, very flufftastic, but come on, give me a break, the poor girl was just raped, and I felt like being nice for once. **

** I mean, I hate her too, but that doesn't mean that I have to make her suffer too much. I mean, I could have made Hidan kill her, but I didn't, so I'm not completely evil. Yet.**


End file.
